The Days of Fae
by youxcan'txstop
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on just about everyone from the Fairy Tail universe. Prompts are used, but not strictly. Rating at T for possible bad language in future chapters, but most can be read with a K rating.
1. Happy Birthday

I feel bad, I wanted to update FITF and ABTOLS before this, but I want the chapters beta-ed and my free time has been going to a plethora of RL responsibilites :( -And a mad week of purging on Harry Potter fics- but that's no the point.  
>(I swear, as soon as I can get someone to check over it ABTOLS will be updated)<p>

This will be a series of unconnected, mini, one-shots. Pairing will be varied, and they will not always be romantic **-But I am open to requests- **and be warned, I'll probably try and sneak in a crack pairing or six throughout the series. Oh and theme sugestions are welcome too ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1. Happy Birthday<strong>

_Wendy really __**hated **__attention._

Mirajane placed a large cake on the center of the table, Macao sent a small wave of weak fire to brush along the top of the candles that were wedged in bright pink frosting. Erza lead the singing, her driving alto leading a key-less rendition of happy birthday.

Everyone joined in, swaying, and tipping in time, all around **_her_.**

_It made Wendy feel nervous and uncomfortable._

She looked to her brothers. Salamander stood atop a table, wailing along with Lucy and Happy. Gazille seemed relaxed, flashing sharp canines at her in between his rumbling baritone phrases. Charle gave her a nudge, and one of her rare smiles.

_Everyone is so happy._

Her first anniversary in Fairy Tail. Her first birthday.

_Wendy decided she could grow to love this attention, if not for herself, for her family._


	2. Enchantress

Ah, I recently read Ernest Hemingway's _The Sun Also Rises_ and one of the lines from the book struck me as something that was made for Erza and Jellal ;P  
>(Also that book inspired a half baked plot bunny with Gazille as a matador and a very spanish Erza and Levy vying for his attentions...lol, I think I just really want a reason to imagine him in fancy bull fighting clothes :P)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 2. Enchantress<strong>

"He calls me Circe"

"Oh. My."

"_Why _does he call me that?" Erza asked, perplexed.

Lucy sent a glance over her shoulder to Levy, both of which suddenly had soft blushes on their pretty skin "Well, if it's meant in the same way Loki uses it…"

"I believe it is" Levy sent a knowing smirk over to Erza "Tell me Erza-chan, have you read the _Oddessy_ or _The Sun Also Rises_?"

Erza's eyes tightened in chagrin. She didn't like to admit when she was lacking in something; even if that something was knowledge about silly books.

"Knowing Jellal" Levy said grinning happily at the redhead "He defiantly means that you, like Circe, reduce men to swine"

Erza's face went flush, and in a flurry of movement, she stormed away to find Jellal. Knowing him he probably had a hundred different ways to say stuff like that. And she wanted him to teach her every one.


	3. 2 am

Ahh, I stumbled upon this wonderful web page that had a list of 64 wonderful prompts, and as such, I've decided to use them (maybe not all of them, defiantly not in order) The prompt list I got is on livejournal, 64 damn_prompts, if anyone is interested in the same list :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch3. 2 a.m.<strong>

It was 2 a.m. and Alzack was crying.

Well more specifically, everyone in the room was crying, except for Bisca. She just laid there softly smiling, looking tired, and happy, and sweaty, and beautiful.

Alzack decided he'd wait to try and define the look about his wife later. When he could see clearly.

Bisca smiled up at him, letting him catch a glimpse of her true, pure happiness. He kneeled on the floor and slid an arm behind her shoulders, letting his other arm slide forward to help cradle the small newborn she held in her arms.

What remained of the Fairy Tail guild members surged around them, as if to create a barrier between them and the rest of the world.

He just breathed, letting this feeling, the rush of this new life sink into his bones. Bisca and their baby had fallen asleep by the time he dared to move.

He was happy. Bisca was happy. Hell the entire guild was cheerful for the first time in years, and, well, Alzack decided, blinking away tears as they threatened to fall again, this is the way it should be.

With him, hugging his family; the two most precious beings in the world; his Bisca, and his little Asuka.


	4. Lost Scene

**Ch 4. Lost Scene**

Life in Fairy Tail was supposed to be like those plays he'd always read about.

Where, even when something went wrong, if a comrade was betrayed or a battle lost, everything would get better in the end. Everyone would come back and all would be fine.

It was like an entire scene from his life was lost, swapped with the final act of a tragedy. It warped his road to a happy ending, leaving hollow memories of people once loved.

Romeo kept waiting for the change, the signal that his play was not at an end. But after seven years of waiting, his hope withered into bitter solemness.

He belived his play was over the moment everyone vanished along with Tenrou Island.

It never occurred to Romeo that he was stuck in an interlude.


	5. Rings

Whhhooooot I finished about two of the eight assignments I need to catch up on for my online class, and I managed to pop out this snippet!  
>Seriously these are soooo addicting, I love it!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 5. Rings<strong>

She was made up of rings, from the curls in her hair to the shape of her mouth when she read a particularly surprising book. Even her skin bore ever present rings just under her eyes.

That had to be one of the only things that ever bothered him about Levy.

She never slept. Well, that wasn't true. She never slept _enough_, for his satisfaction anyways.

Jet would always point that fact out to her, well, to Droy. He would nod his head and say that that was one of the things he loved about her, and trot off to go stare at their crush.

He hated that no one ever really listened to him. Especially when he knew he was right.

But despite that knowledge, he kept his thoughts between himself and Droy, knowing that without Droy's approval he could never work up the nerve to tell Levy a thing.

And one day he didn't have too.

One day, Gazille Redfox did it for him, and all he could do was stare open mouthed, while the big bad dragon slayer draped his coat over Levy's sleeping form. Gazille Fucking Redfox, of all people, was the one to try and shatter those damnable rings under her eyes, something he never even had the courage to even _try._

But he was okay with this. Even if no one ended up listening to him, and if he never had the courage to speak up, at least it didn't matter in the end.

Because now he knew, there was someone else who noticed her rings now too.

* * *

><p>Lol, and HeartGold12, this isn't technically the Levy chapter you asked for, lol, it's more about Jet, but there is a little bit of a hint at LevGaz.  
>;P<p>

(ahaha, don't worry though, I'll get to a legit Lev/Gaz snippet one of these days)


	6. Children

8D  
>I just read the latest ch of the manga and I was like. :3 (soo cute!)<br>Must write a Lily/Asuka/Gajeel freindship/love-for-Lily Rivalry Fic.

...Was it just me or did Mest and pretty much every other guy get kinda really hot over the time skip. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 6. Children<strong>

"…"

'…..Why is she staring…'

"…."

"O-oi. Asu-"

The little four year old frowned, rushing forward to smother his muzzle.

'….So…she doesn't…..want…me to talk…?'

The black haired girl tipped her head forward and to the side, her blank stare fixed onto his face. That is, until gravity decided to start working. She scrambled to the floor to gather up her hat, promptly smooshing it on her head and turning to stare at the Exceed as if nothing happened.

Pantherlily sent a desperate glance over to her parents, who were busy flitting back and forth between the newly reunited guild members for the third day in a row.

_Of course. _

His yellow eyes refocused on the small child kneeling before him who was suddenly tugging on his ears, her round face impassive.

Lily felt his pupils dilate as she gave a particularly hard tug. "Ouch" he grumbled pulling away from the little girl and looking around for Happy and Charle, hoping the child would be as enamored with the other cats as she was with him.

He turned around, moving to find them and was promptly snagged, pulled back by the tail into clumsy, curious arms.

Asuka looked displeased. Well, as far as Lily could guess anyways. The little girl's facial expression hadn't changed much from a part from the little frown she wore moments ago

"Kitties can't talk" she muttered softly, wedging his small body in between her legs and leaning forward so he could barely see anything past her dark pigtails and hat.

"Untrue" Pantherlily felt himself answer automatically to the stoic girl that took up all of his sight. "I am an Exceed and, like most members of my race, I _can_ talk."

Asuka leaned back pursing her pouty lips at him "Okay. I'll believe you, only if you don't act like a kitty."

Lily stuck out his paw to the girl ready to shake on it. To his surprise, one hand found its way past his out stretched paw, traveling along his fore arm and the other went back to his ear rubbing the rounded edge.

"Hey, wha-" Lily's protest was drowned out by a gurgling from low in his throat.

The girl's indifferent face gave way to a wicked, gloating smile "Good kitty."

Lily wanted to glower, to transform, to fly away. Something so he could avoid the embarrassment that was sure to come. "Asuka" he said lightly pulling his ear from her grasp and covering the both of them with his paws. "I am not-"

"Shh. Kitties don't talk." She insisted rubbing under his chin "So be a kitty and _**stop**_ talking"

Lily's eye twitched when he heard a snarky, jealous laugh echo from behind him. Gajeel had seen. Damn.

'I should be a little more pissed about this than I am.' Lily thought blocking out the snide remark his partner had no doubt uttered and enjoying the feel of soft nails along his fur. 'Now Gajeel is gonna think doing things like this in public is alright' he thought leaning in to her touch and hearing a sharp intake of breath from behind him. Oh yes. If he was going to have to deal with two humans who were unnaturally interested in him, then he was gonna have fun with it.


	7. Dust

**Ch. 7 Dust**

He could feel it.

Stirring in his skin, and settling in his lunges. Creating a film between himself and the rest of the world.

Plastered, between hazy glass without the will to move, yet lacking the ability to end it himself, he chose to sleep.

In his dreams he could see her. All red hair and pale peach flesh. In his dreams **she** still lived.

.

.

.

So in his dreams, Jellal chose to live.

.

.

.

His reality became Erza, ferocity incarnate, and he. Joining together. Having children. Growing old. Dying together.

In his mind they lived a thousand lifetimes. A thousand different loves, and hates, and passions, and sadnesses, and so many other things he knew no name for. And he still hungered for more.

For **_his_** Scarlet.

So he stayed sleeping, dreaming of Erza and the lives that could never compare to having her in the flesh again.

He let dust claim his body, just as she allowed hers to be lost to time itself, waiting for her to return to him.

* * *

><p>Errm, this was written before it showed what really happened in the manga, haha, it's kinda interesting to see my guesses and the cannon events. I shrieked when they kissed and promptly separated at the end of the chapter. So pissed.<p>

Now I'm feeling all pessimistic that one of them might die soon in the manga... -_-


	8. You Are My

**this song was made with his original song Bestfriend as a sort of template, and CSS's Alala as a vague indicator of what it might sound like to music**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.8 You are my….<br>**

**'_Sha sha laaa Sha sha laaa  
>Stubborn and strong'<em>**

"Uhhh….excuse me, but what_ is_ Gajeel doing?"

"Oh! Wendy, you weren't here when he first did this, were you?" a grinning Mirajane said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder "Gajeel sometimes performs his own songs for the guild"

Wendy felt a small smile spreading on her face despite the pain her ears were suffering through "That's so…sweet"

'_**Sha sha laaa Sha sha laaa  
>Shrimpy tail and alll'<strong>_

"You know, He usually writes his songs about someone specific" Mirajane said, adjusting her ear plugs and giggling to herself "This one might even be about you"

'…Ehhh?' Wendy's face went flush with embarrassment 'Butt-but, Gajeel wouldn't write a song about me…I mean…it's Gajeel'

'_**Alllal, al, la, la  
>Small and tough'<strong>_

'Mep! Mira's right!' Wendy hid her face behind her arms and peeked around her fingers at the guild members 'I-I mean, I'm small, and shrimpy'

'_**You are m-my-myyyyy'**_

'Oh no! I can't look at them I'm so embarrassed!' she thought shutting her eyes as hard as she could

'_**CAT!'**_

"Ehh…" Wendy sat up and looked around, seeing Gajeel beam straight at Pantherlily, who was trying to hide behind his mug of beer. And then her eyes caught someone, who was blushing and looking around in a similar fashion. "I wonder if Levy thought this song was about her too"

"I wonder if Gajeel knows it wasn't_ just_ about Lily"

"Mi-Mirajane!" Wendy flinched, bowing automatically to her "Umm, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing, Wendy. Nothing at all"

* * *

><p>Mehh, sorry I needed to post, _ guess I don't do too well with temptation<p> 


	9. Itch

**Ch 9. Itch**

That's it damn it. That was the only reason why she'd done it.

She had had an itch. And it seemed the only self proclaimed 'man' of the guild was ever there to scratch it.

Though their fellow guild members would argue against it, Evergreen knew.

It had nothing to do with something as outdated as _feelings_ that kept her coming back to him, though that was certainly the reason Elfman kept coming back to her.

It was due to the simple fact that depending on the itch, she would some times need some help to scratch it.

It was purely coincidental that she only ever got _that_ itch when he was in the room.

* * *

><p>Ahh, Elfman and Evergreen are kinda weird for me, I'm a little repled by the notion of these two sleeping together, but at the same time they're kinda perfect for each other.<p>

Mehh, Elfvergreen could never compare to Bixanna though ;P


	10. Mystery Poet

:3  
>So, I have the next chapter of A Bookworm's Take on Lightning and Steel done, but I would really love it if someone could look over it before I post...so if any of you wonderful readers would care to do a quick once over of it before I post, I will be forever grateful (preferably someone already familiar with the fic)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 10. Mystery Poet<strong>

"…So with tongue-in-cheek, and eyes that creep, I'll keep it hidden, failing to reap the blessings of your love" Levy settled her gaze on the blond, eyes having long grown wide in emotion

Lucy felt heat creep onto her cheeks. 'Any second now. She's going to-'

"Kyaaaa! Lu-chan, That was so amazing!" Levy squealed out gripping the thick paper like it was an invaluable artifact "I can't believe they didn't leave a name"

Lucy gently pulled her paper from Levy's hands "There was a smudge at the bottom, it was probably blotted out" she said staring at the small imperfection on the folded sheet.

"But-! That was beautiful Lu! You can't just ignore something like that!" Levy cried, banging her small fist on the blonde's coffee table

Lucy let a dry laugh escape her mouth as she ran a hand over the folded letter "It is a very nice love letter, isn't it? Who do you suppose wrote it?" She asked absentmindedly

Levy sent her best friend a smile "It could have been a cross dressing Elfman for all it matters to you, Lu. I can see it, you're half in love with the author already" the blue haired teen said, nodding sagely "Let's hope your mystery poet leaves a few more hints next time" she said tapping her fingers on the hard polished wood

"I bet it was Loke" Levy said after a few seconds of silence

"It couldn't be, unless he decided to start structuring his prose differently and stopped using stolen lines from Shakespeare"

"….Gray?"

"No, he's much more of a say-it-in-person kinda guy, besides if it were him I'm sure there would have an analogy or seven based on 'shedding bad habits like he does his shirt' or something"

"Do you think….? **No**."

"What?" Lucy asked, stretching her lips at her friend's knowing look

_"Natsu"_

Lucy laughed aloud, leaning over to the script mage conspiratorially "This is not a joke, alright. Natsu never learned the entire alphabet. He's missing the letters from U onwards. So if it were him, he would have needed some help."

Levy set her head on the table frowning at the letter held aloft in Lucy's hands "Well I guess we won't know until that person lets you know….."

Both of them missed the snickering blue cat sitting against her window sill, a freshly used pen hanging loosely from his paw "I hope Lucy never figures out her mystery human is all make-believe" Happy said to himself


	11. Chess

Ahh, RL has kept me extremely busy. I won't load up on excuses, but know I WILL NOT abandon my Fairy Tail fics. promise. I just need more time to write. but this is good. Kimbra's music has inspired me to write. seriously. I listen to her singing and I need to do something creative. So, updates will always be sporadic, but they are coming, and thank you to everyone who supports me and enjoys reading my fics. I update for you ~ !

(also Levy/Jellal are a muse of mine and I feel like they'd make the best nerd friends ever. :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 11 Chess<strong>

"Check"

There was a rush of air that passed for a laugh and a haughty voice answered back "My knight just ate your best piece" A small clank was heard as the grinning male used his horseman to knock over and land repeatedly on top of a rather crazed looking figure of a queen

Levy let a frown cover her face, lower lip quivering slightly "S-stop barbarian!" she stammered, pulling her figurine from his wrath "She's fragile!"

Jellal simply crossed his arms over his chest and looked to his fellow bluenette "Like you are tall?" His grin widened considerably as she swiped one of his felled pawns and proceeded to chuck it at him. "Wow Levy, throwing things? Who's the barbarian now?" he taunted dodging the thesaurus she tossed at his head

Levy flushed "You…shut-up."

Jellal laughed reaching over a hand to muss her hair with "It's okay, I know you can never think of the proper words to describe me with. A lot of people have that problem."

Levy scowled at him sardonically "So, _Narcissus_, I officially give in. You always beat me at chess and I'd rather not continue to humiliate myself."

Jellal sent her a lopsided grin capturing her in a half hug "Narcissus? Some best friend you are, insulting me even for the littlest-**mrgghh**"

"Shhh" she said fighting to cover his mouth with both of her hands "I'm doing this for your own good Jellal. Your best friend likes you better when you aren't speaking. Ewww! You did _not_ just lick me!"

He shrugged "Think of it as punishment for quitting our game."

"You're digusting." Levy mumbled wiping her hand on her shorts

"And you're unnaturally short" Jellal dodged her half hearted attempt at punching him in his side "and quite violent today. Gazille rubbing off on you in more ways than one?" he said snickering so loudly he didn't hear the book headed straight for him.


	12. Project

I love Laxus. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 12. Project<strong>

"She's your little experiment isn't she?"

He made some noncommittal noise "Cana, if this is your attempt at mindreading then give up. You suck at it." He deadpanned, crossing his scarred arms and glaring at her.

Cana let a breathy laugh slip through her throat before snatching his bottle and taking a swig of liquor. Laxus felt another burst of annoyance at the brunette. First she bothers him endlessly about his personal life and now she was stealing away his booze? Greedy bint.

"Right, right" she said wiping at her mouth and laying her upper body on the bar counter and looking at him through the corners of her eyes "I know what you're doing because I've _**DONE IT**_ before" the look he sent her seemed to reply 'What haven't you done?'. She chose to ignore it. "There's just no way I'll leave you alone unless you admit to it out loud."

Laxus felt his eyebrow quirk up "Which answer would get you to leave me alone permanently?"

Cana pushed herself up from the bar, hair falling in her face and breasts pushed out. It was really strange for him to think of how this move wasn't really affecting him anymore.

"Look, I just wanna know what you plan on doing to poor Levy" she said watching her from across the room. Exactly where he'd been looking every eight minutes.

There was a brief moment of silence, in which Laxus felt entirely too smug for his own good. It really amused him to think that no one has caught on yet. "I'm not planning anything" 'At least not with _her_' he thought looking back to where the petite mage was.

Cana let out a breathy sigh and pat him on his shoulders "Look if I've figured this out it's only a matter of time before everyone else does too" she said sliding off her stool and walking a bit crookedly towards Lucy "Just make sure your little project doesn't get out of hand"

Laxus lifted his gaze to look back at the table where the script mage was sitting. His eyes caught on some light blue eyes and he felt a smirk bloom on his face. Five months. Five months and no one had a clue.

She didn't really smile back, but her eyes looked happy and she was doing that thing she did with her hips. "My project?" he mumbled to himself and feeling warmth spread in his belly "More like I'm her little project" he got up and started exiting out the side of the guild. Lisanna would meet him at his apartment in a few hours like she always did when she gave him the signal. And he would be waiting.

* * *

><p>I'm just constantly spinning with Laxus related plot bunnies. Usually with him and various females from the guild. (maybe I should just do a bunch of these featuring him..?)<p> 


	13. Research

**Aha, I'm sorry I left guys. but I realized that I missed fic writing so I'm back. This is a really long one that doesn't fit the norm of most of the stories in here. But I wanted to add it in anyways, just to celebrate being back :3**

I missed this. Enjoy the crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 13. Research<strong>

'…Gideon's tongue would probably be that long in real life' Lucy thought following the pink appendage that was being waived back and forth. She bit her lip 'I wonder if Gideon could use a bit of character development where he learns to use his massively long ton-' Lucy slammed her head down on the table, musing up her hair "Damn that Coronella Devine" she grumbled, letting loose a heavy exhale.

Levy looked over at her best friend from their tiny alcove in the corner of the guild "Lu don't let what Coronella said the other day get you down! You're a great author, I'm sure ideas will come to you in no time, don't worry about it!"

Lucy ignored her blue haired friend. Choosing instead to repeatedly bash her skull into the table. 'This is not happening. No. Not with _Bixlow_ of all people' she thought huffing in frustration

"Aww Lucy, why don't you try something else to help you brain storm? I hear drawing from real world experience helps a lot of writers" Levy was being entirely too helpful and was only serving to make things worse. Lucy vaguely registered that her blue hair friend said something about her having plenty of experience to draw on from her missions with Natsu and the others, but that wasn't it though. Coronella said that she should make her book a little less romantic and a little more _adult_.

She told Lucy she should really try just getting down and dirty with a guy so maybe her story characters wouldn't have 'the hormone equivalency of an eight year old'. Ever since then her tenuous hold on her sanity has been slipping further and further from her grasp. Hell, she'd had dreams involving guys before, so when she dreamt of Bixlow's arms crossed round her chest and his tongue in her ear a few months ago she hadn't thought anything of it. But for the past few days now she'd been day dreaming about him doing much more to her than just that. She'd even dropped a couple Freudian slips to Natsu on accident.

It was all because Coronella Devine, one of the most brilliant writers in all of Fiore, decided to tell her to get some real world experience. Now her libido goes in to a tizzy when hears his sexy man laugh-'Ugh I should have never gotten her to review my book' Lucy thought picking her head up and running a hand over her face. 'It's not like I was going through this before she said anything'

"Oh-! Lucy! You weren't even listening to me were you?"

"S-sorry Levy, just" she decided a half truth wouldn't hurt "I'm still a little distracted by what Coronella said." she mumbled staring off in Bixlow's direction. Today must have been special. He wasn't wearing his mask.

Levy just hummed at her friend "You do seem a little distracted."

Lucy just made a vague noise of acknowledgement

"Hmm, you know Lu" Levy said pulling out a napkin and holding it out to the blond "Staring is rude, also you're starting to drool."

'Ahh what?!' Lucy thought snapping out of it and wiping her face clean of her own saliva "I wasn't-"

"You can't fool me" Levy said grinning slyly "You've got it bad for.." She followed the direction in which she was staring "..Bixlow!" she said scrunching up her nose in the same way the blond would every time she'd mention Gazille

"D-do not!"

"I think you do" Levy said in a sing-songy voice, spinning out of the way of Lucy's hand as she tried smothering the blue haired mage "You want him to-"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO DO ANYTHING TO ME!" Lucy yelled glaring heatedly at her friend "I've just been thinking about my book and how she said I needed to do more research before writing and stuff."

"How many 'Romance' novelists have justified their frequent use of porn like that" Levy said grinning widely. Oh no. Lucy hated when Levy chose to be evil and she could tell she was gearing up for it "You want Bixlow for research purposes now, was it?"

Damn her. "Levy no, I jus-"

"Yo, Bunny-girl, Bookworm" Levy's cheeks puffed out. She hated when people called her that. She looked up above Lucy's head ready to let that person know how much she disliked being called Bookworm, and then she started grinning like mad.

"Bixlow" Lucy was pretty sure her face would burst in to flames at any second with all the heat that was suddenly pouring from her face "What's up?"

"My babies are telling me you guys need me to help with research?" he said gesturing to the floating dolls hanging around his head

"Lucy just has the-oww-" Levy yelped rubbing at her freshly bruised shin

"I-It's nothing" Lucy said in a quick rush laughing nervously. Bixlow let out his own chuckle and his babies soon chorused in with their laughter as well. Lucy couldn't help herself. She just saw his tattooed tongue flick out and she completely lost her train of thought. She could understand why Erza was so crazy about Jellal. Face tattoos were _nice_.

"Wow Lucy. You did not just say that." Levy said shaking her head and blushing furiously

"Mmm?" Lucy sighed out dreamily finally able to focus now that the pink appendage was back in his mouth

"Haha, well sure Bunny-girl" he said taking her hand and pulling her up "So where do you wanna do this? Your place or mine?"

"Wh-what?" Lucy asked biting her lip when he pulled her up and placed a hand on her lower back

"Wow, Bunny-girl" he said rubbing small circles along the exposed skin of her lower back "I never knew you could be so direct but I'm not the type to have a go at it in the middle of the guild" Bixlow's grin was feral and it was making something in Lucy's stomach tighten up into a little ball "But you know, if it's to help you with your research I'm sure I can get over my modesty"

"Ah-uhm" Lucy was pretty sure her brain was shorting out. A small part of her conscience was saying she should..ahh…not do this? She didn't know it was really hard to understand its protests over the majority of her brain that was screaming 'Hey! Bixlow wants you!'. It was completely silenced when she was bombarded by mental images of her fantasies involving him. Yep. That did it. Lucy's brain was officially fried "Mmm-ha"

"Hey" a heavy voice said into the shell of her ear "Don't chicken out on me now, I cleared the table and everything" She knew that she was now leaning against that table and there was a hand still on the small of her back that she wanted lower than where it currently was..but..ahh what was she supposed to be thinking again? Oh yeah…having sex in public was frowned upon.

She weakly cleared her throat.

"Ready to take some notes girly?" Bixlow asked in a voice that was much too seductive for her to handle. Her protest died before ever making it past her teeth."I'll-"

"_**STOP!**_" A very high pitched and shaky voice screamed before two tons of Solid Script fell on to the two mages "Are you KIDDING ME!" the petite mage screamed right in to Lucy's ear "You were seriously about to-to do IT WITH BIXLOW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GUILD!"

Lucy wanted to groan. It was one thing to be publicly scolded for letting her hormones get the better of her. But to go through this just after being taken out of the moment and being unable to move was making this scenario all kinds of uncomfortable.

Bixlow didn't seem to mind, he looked pleased to wait out Levy's scream-fest by ogling Lucy's chest. Somehow, Lucy was feeling pretty proud about that.

"YOU TWO AREN'T EVEN LISTENING! THAT'S IT!" she screamed stomping away from them and attracting looks from other guild members "MAYBE YOU GUYS NEED TO LEARN A LESSON FROM ERZA!"

Lucy felt her heart palpitate. Panic. That's what she needed to do. Erza was going to beat her within an inch of her life. There was no telling what she'd do to poor Bixlow- "Ehh?"

"Come on Girly" Bixlow said holding out a hand to her "Let's get out of here before Erza cuts off my balls" His dolls began chirping the word balls while still swirling around him

Lucy blinked finally noticing the random objects that were rubbing at Levy's script, breaking the rune. Bixlow was using his possession magic to free them "Bixlow, you're a genius!" Lucy grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the closest door "I owe you one, we can do anything you-ouch! What the-?" she whined rubbing her poor nose.

Bixlow was scowling up at the guild's second level balcony, where some guild members were gathered. "Freed are you really this big of a douche bag?"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at where Bixlow was facing. On the Balcony stood a very smug looking Freed leaning on the rail. "Bixlow I know you may feel this is unfair but you are subject to the same punishment as anyone else in the guild. To let you flee would make me an accomplice in your cowardice and dishon-"

"Oh shut up Slutbitch, you're just getting revenge because I told everyone about the series of dominatrix pornos you were in."

Lucy felt a little surprised. She didn't know Freed was in to that sort of thing…

Freed's smirk dropped and he leveled a dark look at Bixlow "Thanks for reminding me that this punishment alone isn't nearly harsh enough" he said hopping down to them and adjusting his circle of runes "I hope she breaks something" he said darkly making new markings that began glowing a dark purple. "Whatever pain and damage happens to your body, it will all feel like it happened to your penis" Bixlow began yelling at Freed, telling him to piss off.

Lucy wanted to scream. She could see Erza stalking towards them and all Bixlow was doing was making things worse with Freed, who had them trapped inside his magic. Maybe she could call out one of her spirits to get them out, maybe Virgo could tunnel them-

Erza was giving them her dreaded you're-not-worth-the-air-you-breath look she gives things before she completely annihilates them

'OH. MY. GOD. She's gonna murder us!' Lucy's hand automatically went to her keys but her hands were shaking so badly she dropped them. 'Oh god. Oh God. This is the end. And I was so close.' she thought looking back to Bixlow.

He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Rain check for when I'm out of the hospital, Bunn-Lucy?"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. she nodded back, and held on to his hand as tightly as she could.

Erza entered Freed's runes and everyone's eyes went straight to them. She cracked her knuckles "Someone explain. **Now**."


	14. Murmur

Classes are killer. Here's a NaLu drabble, exactly 100 words.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 14<br>"Murmur"**

Lucy hugged her pillow close to her body and sat up in her bed.

She hadn't been sleeping well the past few days. It was all Natsu's fault.

She hunched over the pillow and screamed in to it.

He had fallen asleep, and she'd heard him as she lay by the fire with the rest of her team. A faint series of words. Probably just a dream. But they kept her restless.

'Lucy,' He had murmured. 'I love you.'

Lucy felt her heart palpitate. She sat up. For her sanity, she would find out if he really meant those words.


End file.
